It'll Be Different Today
by Hannahmarie123
Summary: She approaches him with all the confidence in the world, only to feel it sucked right out of her as he trains his cool grey eyes on hers. Could this be the day it's different? Will she finally speak to him? Send me prompts for new one-shots as a review!
1. Different Today

**Enjoy the story!**

She walks down the long corridor, confidence in every step. Her purpose is made clear to everyone she passes, because everyone knows who she is and what she's up to. Everyone's known since 1st year, and it's the same every day. She strides past her peers, not an ounce of fear in her eyes. She walks right up to him and everyone watches as she chickens out, backs down, doesn't go through with it. _It will be different this time,_ she thinks. But everyone knows it won't be.

Everyone seems to know quite a bit about her; she's popular, outgoing, and gets along with everyone she meets. She doesn't have any qualms about speaking her mind, and she'll say the first thing that pops into her head.

It's different when she's talking to him though, and everyone knows it. Her sentences are planned, rehearsed, and she knows exactly what she's going to say. Everything up until the point where she actually has to say something… that never seems to go well. After several seconds of her mouth hanging open, willing the words caught in her throat to break free (they never do), she mumbles a sorry goodbye and walks away. And it's the same every day. Everyone has just accepted it as part of the morning ritual; a constant presence in their lives.

Everyone except for him. Truth is, he's just as smitten with her as she is with him. Unfortunately, as these things tend to go, neither of them have a clue. And it's the same every day: he wishes (oh how he wishes) that she would say something to him. He smiles and nods encouragingly at her, willing the words caught in her throat to break free (they never do), and as she mumbles something that he doesn't quite catch, and as she turns her back on him for the thousandth time, and as her figure gets smaller as she walks away, her shoulders slumped…

_It will be different this time,_ he thinks. And everyone gasps as he walks after her, catching her by the arm, turning her to him. He smiles.

"Your name's Rose, right?"


	2. Author's Request

Hello lovely people!

I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm going to be adding onto this story; however, it won't be in the form of new chapters that continue the first chapter, but rather, each new chapter will be a completely unrelated one-shot. That's where you come in. If you have any prompts or story lines that you want me to write, please let me know in a review! I promise to write every single prompt that I get, so if you write it, you'll see it in a matter of days! All that I ask is that it be a Rose/Scorpius prompt- no incest or slash or anything like that. Also, I'm going to up the rating just a bit- maybe to a T. No lemons please ;)

Anyway, that is all… oh, and I'll also be changing this story to "incomplete." But yeah, that's it. Please send me a prompt!

Hannah


	3. Stolen Quill

**This is a one-shot taken from the prompt given to me by "Don't Worry About It."**

** "One day Rose and Scorp are studying in the library and Scorp steals Rose's quill. What will she do to get it back? And they're best friends."**

**Enjoy the story!**

It was a quiet evening, and anyone willing to venture into the usually deserted library (because with the wonderful weather no one had been in there lately) would see two people who looked like they were studying very, very hard.

In reality they weren't doing much of anything; just sitting there and staring at their books, the words on the pages never really reaching their eyes. This was happening because they had a quidditch match in the morning, and they were both quite distracted.

Suddenly Scorpius had an idea. He told himself that he was only doing it to distract his best friend from her worries, not at all because she looked extremely cute when she was ruffled and annoyed. No, this was for her and not for his enjoyment at all.

As she began to write something down in her notebook, he snatched the quill right out of her hand.

"Scorpius! Give that back right now!" She stood up and glared at him.

"Oh but Rosie, your quill is just fascinating. I think I will need to keep it," he said. Standing up to match her, he held the quill in question high above her head, wiggling it tauntingly and raising his eyebrows.

"Don't you even dare smirk at me Scorpius Malfoy. I simply won't have it. Now give me back my quill or prepare to face my wrath." She scowled up at him, a very convincing frown etched into her beautiful mouth. Scorpius thought very seriously about giving it back, just to get that awful grimace off of her face, but then remembered that it was his job never to let her win at anything, and also that this could be really fun if he played it out just a bit longer.

"Oh! Both names? Rose Weasley that hurts me to my very core. Now what is this "wrath" you speak of? I'm very interested in seeing it." He smirked down at her, the quill still held between his fingers, several inches from where she could reach. He backed away, waving the quill in the air.

"Oh, come on Scorp, just give it back." Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, reaching out her hand. She held it palm up, waiting for him to return the stolen quill. He couldn't just comply like that! No, he had to get her to at least _try_ to get her quill back.

"Come and get it," he said. He then turned around, shoving the quill in his pocket and striding towards the back of the library. "because I'm not just going to give it back, Rose."

She practically ran after him. Nearing him, she stretched her hand out towards his pocket to grab the ever-elusive quill, but he was faster. Whipping around, he caught her wrist. She gasped; their combined momentum was too great- she couldn't keep herself upright as he yanked on her arm, and she toppled right into him, sending them both to the dusty ground.

"Ooof!" they said in unison. She looked down at him, her cool crystal eyes boring into his own grey orbs, and her warm, minty breath fanning across his face. He gazed up at her. Quite surprised at his actions, he took advantage of their position and closed the small gap between them, brushing his lips against hers.

Scorpius pulled back, stunned. He had _not_ been planning on doing that. He was just about to start explaining it away when Rose surprised him even more, and bent down to kiss him back.

Her lips were the softest thing he had ever felt. His brain melted and he was pretty sure he would not be able to function properly if she kept doing this. That didn't mean he wanted her to stop. Finally she pulled back, gasping. They both caught their breath and then he spoke, his voice cracking.

"Does this mean I'm out of the friend zone?"

She giggled. "Most definitely." And she bent to kiss him once more.


End file.
